The utterly random and extreamly weird trilogy
by ElvenLeaf
Summary: Merry and pippins short adventure through their short lives with their equaly short size
1. Default Chapter

A completely useless story about lord of the rings. I think  
  
It was a dark and stormy night, when the ninjas attacked the alehouse. Obviously, Merry and Pippin were inside, drinking their hearts out when thy saw the ninjas. They screamed in a high-pitched girly voice and grabbed a nearby flamethrower, burning the ale and it exploded. They narrowly escaped.  
  
Pippin sighed, and looked at merry, tears in his eyes. "merry?" Merry turned "what is it pip?" "We just wasted perfectly good ale." "No we didn't pip." "we could've drunk that ale." "We did pip" "It was perfectly-" "PIP THERE WAS NONE LEFT." Pippin stopped, and looked at merry. "Oh, ok then."  
  
They walked back to pippins house, and walked into the basement, looking for any ale or mushrooms they might have stolen the week before. Merry reached into his pocket and fingered something, and then turned to pip. "Hey pip, want a muffin?" Pippin screamed so loud the windows almost broke. "NOOO!!!" He scrambled up the steps still screaming. "YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!!" Merry ran after him, grabbing his hairy foot and pulling him back down the steps, holding the muffin as if it was a lethal weapon. "Pip, your gunna get over your fear of muffins.." "NOOO!!!" pippin screamed again, and wacked merry over the head, and ran back up the steps. He burst into his living room, finding Aragorn, Gimli, and Legolas in pink frilly dresses, having a tea party. "WHAT THE CRAP IS GOING ON??" pippin asked, afraid and confused.  
  
Aragorn turned, seeing pippin, and stood up taking off his bonnet. "This is... gah... a tea party. Legolas somehow got me to do it..." he turned to legolas just to be met face to face with an arrow. He gulped. "Oh yeah, that's how.." Gimli held up his teacup and looked at legolas. "More tea, please." Pippin backed up, and turned, to see merry with the muffin. Merry shoved the muffin down pippins throat, as pippin fell to the floor, gurgling. Merry smiled a smile of victory, when he realized legolas Gimli and aragorn. He walked over, and grabbed a finger sandwich. "Food..." Legolas smacked merry's hand, forcing him to drop the sandwich. "You must be dressed appropriately to eat." Merry blinked. "Im not that hungry." He looked over at the dead pippin on the floor. "Pip?" Pip's head shot up. "Yes merry?" Merry shook his head. "Never mind..."  
  
Gandalf suddenly appeared at the window, looking inside. He was quite disturbed seeing legolas aragorn and Gimli, but assuming it was some sort of phase, he went on. "we are being attacked by nazgul!" he said. Merry screamed, and pippin stood up. Legolas, Aragorn and Gimli jumped out the window, getting the bows and arrows, and started shooting at the nazgul above.  
  
Merry and pippin looked at each other, and nodded, and then ran into the nearby woods. 


	2. The utterly random and extreamly weird l...

A completely useless story about lord of the rings. I think  
Pt. 2  
  
Merry and pippin continued walking in the woods, slowly. Merry collapsed on the ground. "Pippin... I'm so. Hungry..." Pippin walked over, with a basket of berries. "Don't worry merry! I found berries!" Merry looked up and blinked. "Where did you get the basket." Pippin shrugged. "no idea." He picked up one of the green prickly berries he had found and popped it into his mouth. Merry blinked. "Pip, I don't think we should be eating those" "Nonsense merry! If it looks good, it is good! And these look good!" he ate another one, and merry jumped up. "NOO PIP!! THEIR POISONOUS!!" Pippin shook his head. "Nuh uh. Their good." "Good, but poisonous." "NUH UH!!!" Merry sighed, and walked over to a blackboard that had randomly appeared (and blackboards weren't even invented then) and grabbed a piece of chalk. He drew a poor picture of a spiked berry and wrote 'POISON' next to it, and then drew a picture of cherries writing 'CHERRIES' next to it. He looked at pippin. "These are poisonous." He said, pointing. "Don't eat them. These are cherries, they are good. Understand?" Pippin nodded, although he had no clue what merry was saying. Merry grabbed the basket from pippin, but pippin grabbed it back. Soon, they were in a huge fight over the basket.  
  
About a half hour later, merry stood up and looked at pippin. "FINE! If you want to poison yourself to death GO AHEAD!!" Pippin smiled. "alrite."  
  
A few weeks later, Merry collapsed, dead of starvation, while pippin continued walking through the woods, living off the berries merry told him not to eat. Turns out, they were walking in a giant circle the whole time. Pippin walked out of the forest, alive. 


	3. The utterly random and extreamly weird l...

A completely useless story about lord of the rings. I think  
Pt. 3  
  
Merry sat in a field of blueberries, humming to himself when he heard his name being called. He turned and saw pippin. "PIPPIN!!" he said, embracing his old friend. "You finally made it to the afterlife!" Pippin nodded. "Yes, I didn't realize you died back in the forest. But here I am, 20 years later, dead and here in heaven with you, my friend!" Merry smiled. "By the way, pippin. How did you die? Did you eat too many of those poisonous berries?" Pippin shook his head. "Nope. I ate too many cherries." 


End file.
